The Werewolf and the Nymph
by jennigirl
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! A tribute to Lupin and Tonks, and  life together.  Newly changed: Now to be a series of one shots related to their life together! please review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Harry Potter belongs to the ever so wonderful JK Rowling, I am just borrowing Lupin and Tonks for a little while.

The Battle of Hogwarts was growing ever bleaker by the second. Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin had just rendered an unknown death eater unconscious when they heard the mournful cry of Mrs. Weasley and Ron Weasley.

"One of them is dead Tonks…how much longer can we keep on going like this?" Remus whispered sadly.

Tonks grabbed the front of Lupin's robes and pulled him close."Until we defeat Voldemort! Remus, Harry is out there somewhere, doing what he has to do and we have to count on him! We are doing this for him, and for Teddy back at Mum's. He cannot live in a world controlled by that…thing, he just can't!"

"You are right Tonks. We will keep on fighting until the end. I just hope the battle is over before there are many more casualties." Lupin looked dejectedly over the battlefield, covered in the dead and dying of both sides. Their tender moment was interrupted when a flash of green passed by Tonks' ear. They turned, and saw Bellatrix Lestrange laughing maniacally at them. They turned, preparing to duel her, both with a reason to kill her; Lupin lost his best friend at her hand, Tonks her cousin and a desire to rid a stain on her family tree. She was ashamed to be related to a death eater, especially one with such influence.

Curses were launched, and subsequently blocked by each of the three parties. However, Tonks was shoved from behind by a Death Eater running past her, and fell, leaving Lupin unguarded. Bellatrix seized the opportunity, and cried _Sectumsepra_! It was not her usual curse, but she wanted to watch the wolf bleed out first. It was the perfect hit, straight in the chest. He crumpled down like a rag doll and stayed there, in shock. Tonks got up, saw what had happened and ran to his side. She ripped off portions of her robes and pushed them onto the wounds. It wasn't enough, she used every medical spell she knew but nothing happened.

"Remus please hold on, please just hold on. I'll figure something out, we'll stop the bleeding honey, just hold on. Stand up, let me get you out of here. Please Remus, you need to stay alive for Teddy." Tears were pouring down Tonks' cheeks and onto the improvised bandages.

"Tonks, no. You must leave me now, continue fighting. There is no hope for me, you are Teddy's only parent now. Forget about me…find someone more worthy of your beauty…your brains…" Lupin was struggling to speak. His face was growing paler as the seconds ticked by, and the wounds were getting deeper. Tonks had ripped away his blood soaked robes and the bandages, leaving his chest bare. She could see the muscles under his skin and his chestplate, cracked open by the curse. His heart was showing, beating fainter and fainter. Tonks was pulling bandages from her wand, and wrapping them tightly around the wounds, pressing as hard as she could.

"Don't speak like that Remus! We are going to go home together and we will be a family. You're the only man I'll ever want, I will never remarry because you are not going to die!"

Lupin smiled weakly. "You will always be the stubborn girl I fell in love with…I am so sorry it took me so long to accept your love…I love you…" Remus closed his eyes and fell silent.

Tonks screamed, and started shaking him violently. "Remus, wake up! I can't live without you…Remus, please don't leave me. Please….please come back…you can't leave Teddy…Remus please…" Tonks sobbed, and tried bring him back to life with sparks from her wand. It didn't work. She set her wand down and lay her head on his blood, torn up chest and listened for a heartbeat that wasn't there. There was no more bloody seeping from the wounds, it had all bled out of him and lay in a puddle all around him.

Tonks had lost all will to fight. She couldn't bring herself to think of Teddy, all she could think of is her dead husband. She stayed still, with her head remaining on her chest, oblivious to all the fighting around her, and thought about their relationship. Their first real date, dinner alone at her parents house. Remus had cooked them French onion soup and a fresh loaf of bread. She had decided then that he would be the chef of the family, she had no culinary skill whatsoever. Then their wedding…only her parents and Mad-Eye were in attendance. Their kiss was filled with such passion, it was a moment she felt would last forever. She knew he worried that he would make her an outcast, but she did not care. She was with the man she loved, and if it meant her fellow wizards would find her loathsome, so be it. She would travel to the end of the world for him, and she knew he would do the same.

The first time they met flashed in her mind. What a silly girl she was, merely twenty-two at the time and being brought to the Order by Mad-Eye.

"Hello handsome." Tonks giggled as she held out her hand to the wizard in front of her. The man wore shabby robes, his hair was light brown and on the long side, though streaked with grey. He looked exhausted, but he had the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen.

"It's not everyday I receive such a compliment, and even rarer to receive one from a girl with pink hair. My name is Remus Lupin, and what is the name of the pleasant witch in front of me?"

Tonks giggled again. "Nymphadora Tonks but if you call me Nymphadora I will have to hurt you. It's Tonks."

"I wouldn't want any more additions to the collection of scars I already have, so Tonks it is."

Tonks had found out he was a werewolf soon after they had met. She acted casual, and told him that she wasn't offended by his presence in the order, and knew that his misfortune was important but that was inconsequential to her that evening, when she went upstairs and sobbed for hours without end. She didn't cry for herself, but she cried for him and all the pain and cruelty he would have faced in his life. She was known as a cheerful girl, one who was never upset, so she had cast a charm on her door so nobody heard her. That was the night she realized she was in love with him.

They became rather good friends, and when she woke up in St. Mungo's after her duel with Bellatrix, Tonks decided she would tell him how she felt for him. She was sure he would reciprocate, he was unmarried, had no girlfriend and he must want to get married. But he refused her, point blank, by telling her she deserved someone more worthy of her, who was a whole man. They would never be anything more than friends. Tonks had begged him to reconsider, he told her it wouldn't happen. She told him to leave her room, and after that her hair turned brown. It wouldn't change that year, and her patronus changed into the form of a werewolf. Those in the Order knew she was pining away for him, but Lupin would not budge. At least, not until Bill was attacked by Greyback. That night, after they had left the Hospital Wing, they walked to the Whomping Willow together, pressed the knob, and went to the shrieking shack. Together, in the dark room, in the bed that had not been used for years, they made love for the first time. A year of passion, and of pain left the two of them that night, and from that night on, their bodies and their souls were intertwined forever.

Tonks lay silently to the side of Lupin, holding his cold hand, and whispering her thoughts to herself. Tears were still running down her face, and she was waiting for her time to come. A Death Eater would see that she was still alive soon, and she would be killed. The moment was all she looked forward to, she wanted the everlasting peace of death, and eternity with her husband.

Bellatrix walked back to where Lupin's body lay, and saw that Tonks was still alive. She had not been finished off by anyone yet, so she took the pleasure of doing so herself. With a great cry, she yelled _Avada Kedavra, _and Tonks quietly died holding the love of her life. And that is how they found them; two soul mates lying together, and it was clear that not even their deaths could keep them apart.

Fin.


	2. Tonks Wins Her Battle

Tonks Wins Her Battle

AN: I do not own any of the characters in the story, I am just borrowing them for a little while for my own pleasure, and that of any readers. There will also be some implied sexual content, but nothing outside the pg-13 level. Please review! they make my day:)

Nymphadora Tonks stood in the hospital wing with her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She had destroyed everything—she had confronted Remus in the most public place possible, and he turned her down…again! The others had stood up for her, telling Remus that he was being ridiculous, but he still rejected her. She was fighting to keep the tears controlled, and knowing that she could no longer, she muttered an apology and ran out of the room. The corridor was dark, so she could not see where she was going, but she was so drunk with emotion, she hardly cared. She hit a wall and fell hard on the ground, and stayed there, crying hysterically.

"Dumbledore's dead, Remus must hate me, all the hope in the world is gone…what's the point of even going on?"

"I'm disappointed in you Tonks, you're usually so optimistic." Lupin stood behind her and spoke, scaring Tonks as she had not heard him walk up.

"Don't look at me Remus, I am a disgrace." Tonks kept her head bent low, looking at the hard floor.

Lupin knelt down to her level and put a comforting arm around her. "Even when you're crying, you're still as beautiful as ever." He whispered in her ear.

"Then why won't you just accept that I love you Remus?"

Remus sighed. "This is too public a place, let's walk to the willow, there will be no students outdoors and with all the Death Eaters gone, it is bound to be quiet. Besides, we should probably check just in case some are sticking around…" He helped Tonks to her feet, and kept his arm around her, allowing her to hide her tear-stained and red face in his shoulder. They walked slowly and in silence until they got outside, then Remus began to speak softly.

"I have told you over and over, I am not worthy of you. I am so much older than you, I am poor…I can't even afford to care for myself, how would I care for a wife? I turn into a monster during the full moon of every month, I am capable of killing if I don't take the Wolfsbane potion. You claim to not care that I could murder you every month, and I believe you, seeing as I've known you all this time and you consistently take risks for the sake of the Order. I respect that about you Tonks. You're passionate. You could make another man very happy, why should I burden you with me? But you're not happy anymore. I've scarcely seen you smile since the department of mysteries last year, and I know it is my fault. It breaks me to see you so sad." Lupin kicked at a pebble on the ground. "So, I guess I'm saying that if you want me, I shouldn't be denying you any longer. I hope you know what you are getting into…and I love you. I always have Tonks, and I always will."

Tonks had stopped walking. She stood still, and it took Lupin a minute to realize that she was not walking with him anymore.

"What is the matter Tonks?" He turned around to see Tonks grinning. She ran and jumped towards him, and Lupin caught her in his arms. He cradled her close to his chest, and Tonks interlocked her hands behind his neck.

"My wolf-prince, where are we headed?" Tonks whispered in his ear.

"Erm, well we were heading to the willow, I suppose we could spend the night in the shrieking shack, or we could walk into town and get hotel rooms for the night…"

"I like the idea of the shrieking shack."

"Whatever you say honey, to the shrieking shack we go."

Lupin carried Tonks to the willow, used his wand to send a spark at the knot, stopping the tree and allowing them to enter the hidden passage. He put opened the door at the end, and they were inside the shack. It smelled musty, and there was a thick layer of dust on top of everything. Tonks took her wand, muttered "lumos", so they had a light. He put Tonks down on the bed, with her legs draped over the end of the bed, and leaned over in between them. He kissed her, full of passion and longing, with Tonks kissing him back with equal passion. The pain of the last year was slowly dissipating between them. Lupin looked up at her hair, and realizing it had once again turned bubblegum pink, abruptly ended the kiss.

"What is wrong Remus?" Tonks asked, concerned.

Remus reached over and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's pink again" he murmured. At that moment, he lost his balance, and fell on top of her, with his right hand flat on the bed. Tonks laughed, and threw her arms around his neck and held him. Remus looked worried.

"Tonks, I never realized how dusty it was on this bed. It must not be comfortable. It is not only filthy on the bed, but everywhere else in the room. You don't want our first time together to be in a place like this do you? Let me clean it up." Lupin reached for his wand, but Tonks stopped him.

"Remus, it may be dirty and it may not be what I imagined our first time being, but that doesn't matter. All the dust and dirt…it is as if time stopped here. Right now, the world is in such a sorry state, but we are inside here and we are happy, it is as if time has stopped in here. If you don't mind, let's keep it this way."

Remus gave an understanding nod, and returned his lips to Tonks'.

Their first night together was passionate, and everything Tonks had dreamed about. They lay underneath the sheets, Lupin holding Tonks in his arms, with Tonks resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Tonks…."

"Yes Remus" Tonks replied dreamily.

"Marry me." He whispered.

Tonks smiled, and tears welled up in her eyes. She lifted her head up, nodded her head, and kissed Lupin thoroughly on the mouth. Lupin pulled her down onto him, and rolled on top of her. The night was still young, but there was not much sleep to be had by either of them. Neither thought about what lay ahead, the thought of Dumbledore's funeral, the great war, everything was too depressing for that one evening. Their night in the shrieking shack was an escape, a joining of two souls into one, both physically and mentally. They did not know it yet, but their wedding was a mere three weeks away, a quick and quiet wedding with only Mad-Eye and her parents attending. To them, all that mattered was each other, and the newly requited love they shared.


	3. Denial

AN: I would like to thank everyone who took the time to write a kind review to me! Keep them coming, they really give me motivation to write more! You may have noticed, I've created my own version of events that have happened and what I'm writing isn't linear in the least, but I hope it is still enjoyable! As always, I am just borrowing the characters from JKR, she gets to take them home when I'm done. ;)

The Hospital Wing.

Nymphadora Tonks woke up in an empty white room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around, wondering where she was. The bed she was lying on had white sheets, and a button that raised it. She realized that she must be in St. Mungo's. She tried to fully sit up, but the pain became too much. Her head was throbbing, and she felt that she had a bandage wrapped around it. The room was empty, and completely silent, she could not even hear the footsteps outside her room. Tonks' mind was wandering, she had so many questions to ask the Order members. _What had happened to Harry? Is the prophecy okay? Did we lose anyone? How many Death Eaters were captured? Has Fudge finally admitted that You Know Who is back? _The question laying most heavily on her mind was whether Remus Lupin survived unscathed.

Tonks had been in love with Lupin since pretty much the day she met him. He was kind, gentle, fair, strong…intelligent and not to mention dreamy, sexy….Tonks felt herself falling into a trance. She had never told him how she felt for him, she was too scared he would turn her down. Remus never seemed interested in women, Sirius always told her it was because of his Lycanthropy. That was a non-issue for Tonks, she was an auror and thus capable of handling a fuzzy little werewolf. Closing her eyes, Tonks found herself wondering is Remus was a virgin or not…

Tonks heard footsteps was immediately pulled herself out of her fantasy. She turned to the door and saw Remus. She smiled, and was euphoric when he returned the smile. Lupin sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Nymphadora, you're awake. Everyone in the Order was so worried, you took quite a nasty hit from Bellatrix. You've been unconscious for a day and a half, but now that you're awake you should be able to leave quite soon. Which is a good thing, since Harry will be leaving school in a few days and I'm sure you will want to be there to meet his Aunt and Uncle…I know that was something you always joked about. We'd have hated to have to meet them without you." Remus gave a slight laugh, feeling almost forced, as if he were trying to be cheerful for Tonks' sake.

"Remus, don't call me Nymphadora! I curse my brain-addled Mother everyday for naming me it."

"I'm sorry Tonks. It just slipped out, the formality of the occasion and all." Lupin looked uncomfortable.

"What is so formal? I was laying between life and death for a day and a half, I'm awake now, all is good and jolly right?"

Remus spoke softly, "No…Tonks…I'm really sorry to be the one to tell you but…Sirius died. Bellatrix killed him. There was nothing anyone could do, I'm so sorry."

Tears welled up in Tonks' eyes. "Are you saying my cousin, the last good member of the Black family is…dead?"

"Yes, Tonks I'm so sorry."

Tonks burst into desperate sobs. Lupin looked alarmed, and begged her to calm down, saying that she would tire herself out.

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry, I know he was your best friend! Oh Remus…hold me!" Tonks cried.

Remus felt extremely uncomfortable now. "Tonks, the healers could come in, me holding you…it wouldn't look right…I'm sorry." Remus felt tears welling up in his eyes and looked down to keep her from seeing them.

"Remus please! I need you! It's all my fault, I was dueling Bellatrix and I was too weak…oh Sirius, I killed you!"

Lupin could not take any more of Tonks' blaming, and crawled into bed with her. He held her between his legs, and she lay her back against his chest. He pulled her close to him and awkwardly tried to soothe her. Tears were now openly flowing out of Lupin's eyes, and he did not bother to try to stifle them any longer. They lay like that a long time, until eventually Tonks turned to her side and rested her head on his shoulder. It was now silent once more. She realized this was her perfect time to tell him how she felt. Taking a deep breathe, she decided to go for it.

"Remus…I need to tell you something."

"Yes Tonks?"

"I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you." Lupin's grasp on Tonks' loosened to the point where she was just lying between his legs. "I know you probably aren't expecting this but I've been too scared to tell you. But with Sirius gone…any one of us could be next. Remus, I want us to be together, please…tell me you feel the same way."

Lupin climbed off the bed, which Tonks took as a bad sign. She looked down and her hands, and refused to look into his eyes. Lupin did the same thing.

"Tonks, I care for you very much as a friend. You are kind, and generous and just so beautiful, I have no doubt you'll make another wizard very happy some day. I can't be that wizard. I am a werewolf, once a month I become dangerous. I could kill you. I cannot provide for you, I cannot even provide for myself, I would be too ashamed of that fact, that I can't even take care of my own wife. And the age difference…you are much too young for me. You would be much happier with a man your own age. What about Bill or Charlie Weasley? They seem like pleasant young men and are much more deserving of your affections than I am."

"Don't be stupid Remus. Bill is in love with Fleur, and even if he wasn't, I don't want either of them. I want YOU! I know you are a werewolf, I am an auror remember? I can take care of a werewolf no problem, even if you forget to take your potion. And I make enough money as an auror to take care of us, you could concentrate on business within the Order…"

"The Order isn't going to last forever, Harry will defeat Voldemort…"

"…let me finish Remus. My point is, you don't need to work for us to be happy together. I don't care about money, I only care about you! I would live in a box if it meant I were with you! And the age difference, that's nothing. Why does everyone care so much about age anyway? I love you Remus and you must love me, I've seen the way you look at me. Please don't deny it, Remus, please…"

"You don't love me Tonks. It's just a crush, you're going through a phase. You will meet another man and I will be forgotten. Please forget about me Tonks, us, it will never happen."

"Is that what you really believe Remus?" Tonks asked sharply.

"Yes, you're a young woman, inexperienced with the ways of love. You will get over me."

"Oh yeah? Get out Remus. Leave me alone."

"Tonks, I'm sorry, you must be angry…"

"You think?" Tonks got out of bed and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Lupin gently put his hand on her elbow in an attempt to guide her back to bed.

"Get your hands off of me!" Tonks grabbed his hand, and threw it off her. "I don't need you Remus. I love you and I always will but why can't you see that? Why can't you accept my love? Remus, leave me alone. Go away and just leave me with my thoughts."

"Tonks, I'm sorry…we can still be friends, just not lovers." Lupin spoke gently.

"Whatever. Remus, leave now."

Lupin walked out of the door and closed it softly behind him. Inside, Tonks cried bitterly on the bed.

Once she was released, her and Lupin acted as if nothing had happened between them, but it tore her up inside to pretend. Once she saw Harry off, returned to Grimmauld place, into a guest bedroom, where she cried some more. When she left, she bumped into Lupin.

"Hey, Tonks, your hair is wavy and a brown colour. It's looks quite nice on you."

"Oh? My hair must have changed colour…thanks…just something I am um…trying out for awhile."

"Well…I think it looks…nice on you." Lupin struggled for words awkwardly.

"Is there a meeting tonight Remus?"

"Yes, seven-thirty, followed by dinner afterwards. Are you staying for dinner?"

"I suppose so. Not like I have anything better to do."

"Ah, well I'll see you then. I have to run out to do some errands." Lupin walked away without another word, but turned around a flashed a smile.

"Oh Remus…I love you…please change your mind some day." Tonks whispered to herself.


	4. A visitor

AN: Sorry it's taken so long guys! I've been really sick with the flu, and any time reading or writing just exhausts me so the point where I need to lie down and take a nap. I'm feeling a bit better today, so I thought I'd churn something out. Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers, it really makes me happy to know that people care enough to read this!

The Visitor.

Tonks sat on the couch in her dark living room. It was nearing ten pm, and she was alone. It was completely silent, save for the sound of shells cracking from the sunflower seeds she was eating. She knew that she could magically deshell them, but what was the point? Doing it herself was much more fun and tasted better too. The only problem was that sometimes her hair would get in her mouth. It was still brown, wavy and fell to her chin. She hated it and missed her vibrant pink hair but no matter how hard she tried, she could not make it change colour. Molly figured it was because of her pining for Remus. Tonks wished she could move on with her life, but she couldn't. He was stuck living with other werewolves who don't appreciate that he lives with wizards and is one himself. They feel he is a traitor and it is only a matter of time before they get angry and kill him…Tonks stifled a sob. She tried to tell herself that Remus was a strong, intelligent wizard who would not get himself killed. Her thought were interrupted by a knock on the door. She jumped. She didn't know anybody who would visit her this late in the evening; her parents were often in bed by nine. Warily, Tonks opened the door, with her wand in her hand. It was Remus.

" Remus! I'm so glad to see you, I was just thinking of you!" Tonks jumped into his arms and he patted her back awkwardly.

"Tonks you silly girl. You're an auror, you've learned about the security measures. What if I'm a death eater?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. She didn't like having to do this but she knew it was necessary. " What form does your patronus take?"

"A wolf."

"Now will you come in?"

"Remus entered into the dark apartment without another word. Tonks turned the lights on with a flick of her wand and led him to the couch."

"Would you like anything to eat Remus?"

"Some chocolate would be nice. I haven't had any in a long time and you know how it's my favourite."

"Yes I know, I…always keep some here for you, you know in case you come visit." Remus gave her a look and she stopped talking, except to summon the chocolate from the fridge. It came on a plate, already cut up into individual pieces.

"It almost looks as if you were expecting me."

"Well…I always hope you visit. Have you been doing okay with the werewolves? I wish Dumbledore would realize it is a lost cause with Greyback out there. You're in danger."

"I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to do this Tonks. I am doing okay, I am having little luck convincing them but I am seeing what they are up to which is valuable to the Order since they are fully supporting the death eaters. It is well known among them that I do not agree with their positions…they don't like that…" Remus trailed off.

Tonks looked Lupin over. His robes were badly torn, and there was dried blood in places. She noticed fresh blood on his left shoulder and gasped.

"Remus you've been hurt. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I don't need anything Tonks. It is just a small wound, it will heal on its own without any help."

"I don't care. Let me take a loot. Take off your robes." Remus halfheartedly protested to which Tonks responded "now!"

Not wanting to upset her further, Lupin complied with her. He undid his robes and removed the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Tonks stared at his torso. It was lined with scars, often deep and large, most were old, but some were fresh and raw. The wound on his shoulder looked to be a gash from a set of claws. She figured a fully transformed werewolf jumped him during the full mood.

"When I was a kid I used to tear at myself during the full moon. Now all these new ones are from fights with the others. We're all monsters, we can't afford the wolfsbane and most wouldn't want it anyway. They take pride in the monster inside them…"

"Remus, let me clean that and bandage it up. It will get infected if I don't. I've got some medicine in the washroom, it may not scar as bad if I use it."

"No Tonks. Don't do anything. If I return smelling of medicine and bearing bandages on my shoulder then they will know I've visited a wizard. It would anger them and they may kill me. You musn't do anything. It will heal, all my wounds have eventually. Anyways, it is a cursed wound, it will scar anyway, no matter what you put on it. I'm used to it."

"Oh Remus…I didn't think of that. At least let me clean it. It will get infected if I don't do something about it. They won't notice that will they?"

"I should hope not. Go ahead, get it done then."

Tonks muttered a healing spell, and Lupin winced as she did it; it stung.

"There you go Remus. You can put your clothes back on now…or you can keep them off too." She added hopefully.

Lupin chuckled softly as he put his t-shirt and robes back on. "You're cute Tonks, you really are. But…we've talked about this before. You know it is not possible. I didn't come here for a shag or anything of that sort, I came because if I didn't, Molly would have my head next time I saw her. I know you're worried about me and I thought I would reassure you that I'm not…dead or anything. I should probably go soon, if I'm gone much longer they will begin to suspect something." Lupin stood to leave.

"I wish you would at least stay the night. I could sleep on the couch and you could have the bed. Nothing would have to happen, I would just know that you have somewhere soft and warm to sleep."

"Thank you for the offer but I really must refuse. Maybe next time, so keep the offer open. Thank you very much for the chocolate and your hospitality." Lupin walked to the door with Tonks. He opened his arms awkwardly and Tonks hugged him tightly.

"I love you Remus" she whispered into his ear.

"I know, and I love you too. You're a wonderful friend." They separated, and with a nod, Lupin left her house.

Tonks sat back on her couch and cried herself to sleep. He didn't understand how much she loved him, how she didn't care that he was poor or a werewolf or older than her. Her love was unconditional, as all love should be. But he didn't think he was worthy of it and that killed her. She woke up early the next morning, with dried tears on her cheek and a newly broken heart.


End file.
